One More Chance
by ShrummyDummy
Summary: Because turning into a crying, pathetic heap in front of the girl you love is just so attractive. But one of the best things about Sonny, she really didn't care.


**This is my first Sonny With A Chance fanfiction, so I don't know how good it will be. **

**But I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

* * *

"You know what I think?" Tawni snarked, waving an accusing finger in my face. "_I_ think that you still like Sonny."

I snorted. "Please. Me? Like Sonny?"

She nodded pointedly, inclining her head towards the said brunette. Sonny was currently flirting with a boy, one who I really didn't like.

"Come on, Chad. It's obvious that you still have feelings for Sonny. Even Portlyn knows it, and she's the biggest air head I've ever met."

But I ignored her, scowling at Sonny and that idiot.

"I really don't like that guy." I muttered, crossing my arms across my chest.

Tawni smirked. "Why, jealous? I thought you didn't like Sonny anymore."

"I don't like Sonny."

"Then why are you jealous? And don't even say you're not, Cooper."

"Of course I'm jealous. It's taking all I have not to go beat that guys face in. But CDC doesn't do violence, Tawni. I have control."

"Well If you're jealous, then that means you still like her."

"I don't like her," I said.

"God, Chad-"

I cut her off. "You told me that I liked her, and I denied it, because I don't like her."

She glared at me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But," I continued. "You never asked me if I loved her."

Tawni placed a hand on her hip and raised a slender eyebrow doubtfully, looking annoyed.

"You don't love Sonny, Chad. You're just messing with me."

I shrugged. "If that's what you think."

I shoved my hands and began walking away, but before I could get past her, Tawni put her hands on my chest and shoved me backwards. Her green eyes were slightly wider, and she had a curious set of her lips.

"Seriously. Don't joke about this."

"Who said I was joking? Why would I lie about loving somebody? I know I can be a jerk, Tawni, but I'm not that immature."

"You're not one to admit something like that, Chad Dylan Cooper. You hate all of us, and especially _me._ And I thought you'd never love, or care about a Random. And, if I heard correctly, you just admitted to being in love with one."

"What?" Said a shocked voice. Tawni turned around to reveal Sonny standing there, a confused and shocked look on her face.

Then I noticed how close Tawni and I were. Her leg was in between mine and the other one off to the side. Hands still on my chest, and her head, having turned, was almost in the crook of my neck.

"Oh, uh. . hey, Sonny." Tawni greeted awkwardly.

"We have to go to rehearsal." Sonny informed her, talking slowly and motioning towards the door to the commissary. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Uh, right." She turned to me and gave me a meaningful look. "We'll talk later."

I glanced at my watch. "Meet me at my dressing room. 5:30?"

She nodded. "That'll do."

She walked off with Sonny, her muttering "what was that about?" Tawni shook her head and waved a hand dismissively, asking her about that boy. That boy. That stupid boy who was flirting with _my_ girl.

I glared at him, stalking over to him confidently. "Hey."

He looked up and grinned. "Wow. Chad Dylan Cooper. CDC. America's Bad Boy. What's up?"

"Oh, you know. Speaking of _knowing_ things, you know Sonny Munroe? Beautiful, happy, caring, brunette?"

He smirked. "Oh yeah. I want her."

Don't punch him. Don't punch him. Don't punch him. "Oh, really?" I said, fake laughing. He smiled and nodded.

"Stay the hell away from her." I threatened.

He glared at me, surprised, before recognition dawned on his face.

"Oh yeah," he laughed, smiling sadly. "Didn't you two date?"

I nodded and looked down, clearing my throat. "Uh, yeah. We did."

"She's all yours. I know I'd be pissed if somebody took the girl I love."

"I don't love her." I lied quickly, feeling my face flame up.

"Sure you don't."

I shook my head and walked away, shoving my hands in my pockets and avoided making eye contact with anyone. Our breakup was hard. One, in fact, of the hardest things I've ever had to go through.

_Flashback_

"I can't be in a relationship with someone who always puts themselves first," Sonny said, anger and disappointment seeping into her voice.

"Whoa, I did this for us, okay?" I told her, irritated. Didn't she see that?

She shook her head slightly. "No, Chad." She turned around and walked to the table, picking it up and walking towards me.

"The only _us _there is now is between you and this award." Tears filled her eyes. "I hope you two will be very happy together."

I gave a disbelieving laugh. "I'm sorry, are you breaking up with me? Because I thought I was helping."

She smiled sadly and shook her head. "That's the worst part about it. Goodbye, Chad."

My stomach lurched, and I shook my head. "Sonny, don't do this, it's ridic-"

"No, just go."

"But I just-"

She cut me off exasperatedly. "Chad there are no second chances this time. I'm sorry." She motioned to the award. "You won the recount, but you lost me."

I felt numb, like I couldn't make sense of what she was saying. I stepped back slightly and put the award on the table before walking to the door. I turned back to her, but she was looking the opposite way, and I could see tear marks on her cheeks.

_What the hell did I just do?_

_End Of Flashback_

Everything after that was a blur, an emotional one at that. I remember crying countless times, losing sleep, not eating, or talking to anyone. It took me about two weeks until I could actually function again. Sonny wasn't exactly her bubbly self, either. It's been about a month since we broke up, and it's still hard to look her in the eye without mine welling up with tears.

It's weird not being able to hold her in my arms, kiss her whenever I want, tell her she's beautiful. All of the little things that meant so much. I didn't realize - or if I did, I didn't give any thought -to how much Sonny means to me, and how much it would hurt if I lost her.

And it hurts. A lot.

* * *

"Tawni, you don't. .like Chad. .do you?" I tried to ask nonchalantly, but it came out cautious and shaky.

She looked up from her vanity in surprise. "Um, eww? Sonny, you're my best friend. I wouldn't do that to you."

I sighed, relieved that she didn't. The breakup was already hard enough for me already, but I would lose it if Tawni and Chad got together.

"Oh, good." I muttered.

"God, I really want to tell you. ." Tawni whined to herself, looking guilty and conflicted.

My heart raced. "Tell me what?"

"I really think Chad should be the one to tell you-"

The door opened, and Chad walked in. He wouldn't look at me, just looked directly to Tawni.

"Can I talk to Sonny?" Chad asked quietly, giving Tawni a pointed look.

"Uh, yeah, I'll just-" she picked her phone up and got out of the chair, motioning towards the door. "Go."

She slipped out the door and closed it softly, and an awkward and uncomfortable silence filled the room. I stood up and walked a little closer to him, opening my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What was I supposed to say? Chad sighed and turned to me, tears in his eyes and a couple running down his cheeks.

I frowned, reaching up and wiping them away. He didn't move or talk, just continued to look at me with tears running down his face. He sniffled, wiping at them, but soon put his head in his hands. I sighed frustratedly and ran a hand through my hair, staring up at the ceiling before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the chair.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He took a deep, shuddering breath. "You."

"Me? What did I do?"

He pulled me down on his lap and I gave in, not bothering to resist at this point. I ran my hands through his hair while he cried, trying to console him. After a few minutes he calmed down and sighed, wrapping his arms around me and leaning back into the chair.

"I can't do this anymore." He said breathlessly. "I can't."

"Do what?" I asked gently.

"It's pathetic. _I'm_ pathetic. I'm falling apart without you."

Oh. That's what this is about. "Chad, I already told you no more chances-"

"I know." He said, his voice cracking and shaking. His eyes were bloodshot, a small quiver to his lip. I felt so bad. "I know what you said."

He raised a shaking hand and pushed some hair out of his eyes. "But I just miss you so much."

"I miss you, too, Chad. But it's obvious that we need to move on."

"I can't move on, Sonny. You're the very first girl that I've ever fallen in love with. How am I supposed to move on?"

I froze, my hands stopping their movements. He loves me? He can't love me. He's an actor. He's acting.

"You don't love me," I whispered.

"Yes I do." He choked out, more tears running down his face. "I love you more than anything. I know we don't have anymore chances, but I can't help the way I feel. And if you don't believe me, fine. But you can't say I never told you."

I stared in shock at him, not comprehending. Could he really love me? Do I love him?

"I love you, too. A lot. But we. .Chad. .we just. ."

He sat up and leaned forward until our lips met, and I felt a quivering in my stomach. God, I love him.

"We just need another chance."

"How many times are we going to keep doing this?" I asked him, pulling back and looking at him seriously. "We just keep breaking up and getting back together. Things are never going to change."

"They are." He said seriously, his blue eyes pleading. "I swear. I know what it feels like to lose you, and I don't want to. I love you. _Please_ give us another try. I swear, no more mistakes."

"Okay. Fine. One more chance."

He beamed, kissing my lips and pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Updating my relationship status to 'Happily forever in a relationship with Sonny Munroe.'"

Forever? Okay. I like the sound of that.


End file.
